Saving The World… Again
by Alanna Green
Summary: What if it wasn’t Dumbledore that was waiting for Harry at “Kings Cross”? What if it had been some other person ready to throw him into an alternate universe? One where he still has a family, and he is not the boy who lived, and he is only 13.


Info: this is an AU. Instead of the chapter Kings Cross where Harry talks to Dumbledore he meets someone else that sends him to and alternate universe where he still as a Family and is only 13.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is all the wonderful works of J.K. Rowling. I take credit only for the new characters that I made up, the rest all belong to Rowling.

_Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear—_

_He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone. _

It was a few seconds before Harry noticed that he had closed his eyes, and a few more for him to open them. When he did a blinding white light blinded him. It wasn't till his eyes adjusted to the light that Harry noticed he was not alone, standing in front of him was a women. She was tall with long blonde hair, she had on white robes and her face was one that could only be described as angelic. Harry could do noting but stair at her dumb founded. The women gave him a smile that made Harry feel as though he was floating on air, he was at a complete loss for words. When Harry said nothing and it seemed that he had not intention of doing so the women spoke.

"Hello Harry" she said in a voice of pure beauty, it was as if she was singing well she spoke.

"Who are you?" were the only words that Harry managed to get out. The women gave him another smile and answered.

"That depends on who you ask, for I have been called many names over time, but to you, Harry, I am Harmony" Harry was only able to star at her, he wanted her to keep talking, to keep singing the song that was her voice, but in that back of his head he had question, many question; like where was he? Was he dead? Was he dreaming? What was going on? Unable to voice any of this clearly, the only thing he was able to say was "Where?" Giving him another smile Harmony began to speak.

"You are everywhere and no where. You are in a place were you can see nothing and everything. This place has no name but it is as old as time it's self." She stopped a moment, letting Harry absorb what she had said, and then she continued.

"You have been brought her Harry so that I may tell you of your task." At these words Harry was able to snap out of the trance like state he had been in.

"Task, what task?" He was confused what task was she talking about? Was this about Voldemort? Harmony smiled again before continuing.

"I see I have your full attention now, I ask Harry that you pay close attention to what I am about to say, you can not stay long here and I have much to tell her in this short time." Harry nodded before she continued.

"As I said before I am here to jive you your task. It is not a small one but we belief that you are capable. Your task is to save the wizarding world." At this Harry opened his mouth to say that he was trying but it was a lot harder then it looked. However Harmony continued on before he was able to say anything.

"I know Harry that you have saved your own world already, but it is not yours that I am referring to, it is another. It is almost identical to yours but with minor changes that affected many thing." This took Harry completely of guard, another world, what was this all about? Maybe this was all in his head and he had finally gone completely mental. Harmony however did not give Harry time to fully consider any of his thoughts before she continued on.

"This world will need help and we know that you are the right person for this task. Now listen closely, we do not have much time left, this world I am sending you to is not in danger as of yet, but it will be shortly. Yes this world is similar in many ways to yours, however there are also many differences as well, I urge you not to be taking of guard by anything about this world Harry." Harry then herd the distant sound of music, Harmony's head snapped up for a second before she turned back to him.

"I'm Afraid it is time for you to leave now Harry, but rest assureds that you will be reworded for this." The music was getting louder, and the last thing Harry heard Harmony say was;

"Good luck Harry Potter, and enjoy your family." And everything was black.


End file.
